Pokemon XYZ: May and Max's Return
by AdvanceShipping100
Summary: After May's success in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and with her parents still angry with her for leaving without notice, she decides to visit Ash in Kalos. Serena thinks May is here to take Ash away and won't stand for it. Advanceshipping, Fourthwheelshipping. Characters: Ash/Satoshi, May/Haruka, Serena, Max/Masato, Bonnie/Eureka Clemont/Citron. {UN1} -1
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys! I decided that with the new season of the anime being better than the last ones, I decided to tie in a story with it.

May's POV

I had just finished the Sinnoh grand festival, scoring myself my first win! I had nowhere to go after that. My parents were still mad at me for leaving without notice taking Max with me on my journey too. He's getting his first pokemon right after this. But you know what? I'm sick of Drew, Harley, and Soledad. I need to go somewhere to refresh myself.

"Max?" I asked him. "Yeah May?" He responded. "I was thinking, maybe we could… see an old friend". "Who?" Max questioned. "Ash. I haven't seen him since the Wallace Cup a couple years ago". "I haven't seen him in even longer". "Then let's go see him. I think he's in Kalos by now?"

I called Ash's mom because when I felt hopeless, I needed to talk to him. She said he was in Kalos.

"I'll call Mrs. Ketchum to see where he is" I said to Max.

I put in her number, and called her. She picked up almost immediately.

Delia (Ash's mom): Hello May! How are you!?

May: I'm doing fine Mrs. Ketchum! Do you know where Ash is?  
Delia: Lucky you, I just off the phone with him a few minutes ago. He's in Snowbelle City. And dear, congratulations on your Grand Festival win!

May: Thank you!

Delia: No problem sweetie, you call Ash now.

May: Thank you Mrs. Ketchum! Bye!

I hung up. Next, time to call Ash. But geez this was gonna cost a fortune. Snowbelle City is halfway 'round the globe from here. None the less, I flipped through a phone book and called the center.

"This is the Snowbelle City Pokemon Center. What may I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked me. "Hi I was wondering if there was an Ash Ketchum there?" "Why there is. I'll call him over here".

Nurse Joy ran off to go get Ash. Man, the Nurse Joy's attire is drastically different from those over here.

"Who is it?" It felt good to hear Ash's voice once more.I needed to tell him the news. "Hi Ash!" I practically screamed.

Ash: May!? It's been forever! How are you!?

He was clearly also excited to see me. I haven't talked to him since he was in Shalour City.

May: So Ash, I have some exciting news! I won the Sinnoh grand festival!

Ash: That's awesome May!" He responded.

May: But… that's not all…

Ash What do you mean

May: We're coming to visit you in Snowbelle City!

Ash: What! NO! When? We're?

May: I'm hopping on a 14 hour flight tomorrow morning. For you it'll still be tomorrow afternoon although. By we're I meant Max!

Ash: I haven't seen Max in even longer! Well it's morning here right now so I'd guess it's evening where you are?

May: Right! Well I'll see you tomorrow!

Ash: Yeah!

Ash's POV

I hung up the phone. I haven't seen May since the Wallace Cup, though we still talk over the phone sometimes. She won the Sinnoh Grand Festival and she's coming here. Max too. I wonder if he has his first pokemon yet.

"Ash? Who was that?" Serena asked me. "It was an old friend. She's coming to visit." I told her.

"Who?" She asked. "My friend May. You may better know her as the Princess of Hoenn" I responded. "What! You know the Princess of Hoenn!?" She questioned. "Better. I travelled with her, mentored her at first too". Serena was in a state of pure shock. She couldn't understand how her friend Ash helped bring out a legendary coordinator.

Serena's POV

On one hand, I was ticked off because a girl was visiting Ash. On the other she could give me tips on my path to Kalos queen. After all, contests and showcases are very similar. Oh well. It won't be too bad. She's just a friend visiting after a long time. That's all. All I had done was think about this for hours, until at dinner,

"Serena? Who's coming to see Ash again?" Clemont asked. Right next to him, stood Bonnie who looked just as perplexed. "One of Ash's oldest friends. He said they haven't seen eachother in person in a couple years. She's just coming to visit" I responded. I'm pretty sure Clemont picked up on the nervousness in my voice, because he gave me an odd look. "Well we're all turning in for the night. Goodnight Serena" Clemont said. "Yeah I'll go to sleep too. I'm exhausted" I responded.

We all went to sleep. We all knew Ash's friend was coming tomorrow morning. I still remain with mixed feelings…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I honestly don't have anything to say right now. Lol I don't own pokemon (duh).

May's POV

Max and I were about to get off the plane and see Ash! I wonder how he's been. I wonder how Kalos has been serving him as well.

We got off the plane and there he was. Talking with other people as well.

"May! Over here!" I heard Ash call. I grabbed Max's hand and ran as fast as my feet could take me. "Woah May slow down!" I heard Max scream. I let his hand go of me and I ran and hugged Ash with everything I had. "Ash it's been so long!". "I can't believe you're here right now!" I heard Ash chuckle with joy. Always felt good to see Ash excited didn't it?

"How 'bout I introduce you all!" Ash said. "Sounds great!" I responded. "May, this is Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie!" Ash said with a hint of joy. "Nice to meet you all!" I said. "Now it's my turn to introduce someone! This is Max! My little brother!". "Nice to meet you Max!" Serena, and Clemont said. Bonnie was lost in her own head… "Max, it's been so long since I've seen you. Have you gotten your first pokemon yet?" Ash asked Max. "Actually Ash, I'm getting my first pokemon here and travelling around Kalos. Think about it. I've already seen Hoenn, Kanto and now Sinnoh. Since I'm here, and it's a new place, I want to travel around here" Max responded. "Well that's cool Max! Any thought on who you might choose?" Ash asked him. "Not yet. I'll make up my mind when I see them" Max gave his answer.

Bonnie's POV

We all went back to the Pokemon Center after that. All I could do was look at Max. He was my age and he was cute too. While I wasn't getting a Pokemon from the professor because he knew I had Dedenne, I wanted to get to know Max better. So after we had dinner, I took him outside and we talked. "So Max, I heard Ash promised you a battle long ago, when you'd get your first pokemon. Is that true?" I asked him. "Sure is Bonnie. Lucky for me, I know Ash's battling style like the back of my hand. I'm gonna beat him for sure" Max said. "You sure sound awfully confident." I said. "Well I travelled with Ash for a whole year and a half. I know his unpredictable battle style" Max said with stars in his eyes.

Geez. He's cute when he's serious. I know what to do. I'm gonna battle him. Dedenne and I have been together for almost a full year. We won't lose to him.

"So Bonnie. Do you have any Pokemon?" Max asked me. Like it was called out, Dedenne hopped out of my bag "De de ne!" Dedenne said happily. "Well, I have a Dedenne" I answered.

"Cool! I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Max shouted. He was closely investigated Dedenne. He looked super interested. "Teheehee" I giggled. "You clearly love pokemon!" I exclaimed. "Yeah! And I can't wait until I get my first one tomorrow and battle Ash!" He said with excitement. "You know, could me and Dedenne battle against you after you battle Ash?" I asked him. I was a bit nervous. I'd never actually had an official battle before. "Sure Bonnie! As they say the more the merrier right?". "Yeah" I blushed.

Serena's POV

All Ash and May were doing was catching up. Non. Stop. Talking. I was so frustrated with May. But, if I wanted any chance at getting professional advice, I needed to suck it up.

"Hey Serena!" May exclaimed to me. "Yeah May?" I responded to her. "Ash told me you wanted to talk to me about advice. I'm always open to give you some!" May exclaimed. She seemed to always be happy but she could just make me so angry! "Sure! I'd love some advice." I told her. "What kind?" she asked me.

"Well… I have three keys now, which are like ribbons but for showcases. I can now compete in the master class. Delphox, Pancham, and Sylveon all need me to bring out the best in them. How can I truly do that?" I asked her. I had no idea what she might say. She giggled then said, " To truly bring out their potential you need to get open, get honest, have fun with it. If you take it too seriously, you'll lose the purpose of the showcase. To have fun. You need that for them to bloom!" May gave me a clearly well thought out answer. I'm glad she did. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought she was…

Max's POV

Finally! Someone who's my age! My level of thinking! It feels good to meet someone like that. Kind of like me. Bonnie seems interested in Pokemon and loves them just as much as I do. Not to mention she's so beautiful! Everything I could ask for! "I'm still wondering, what are you gonna choose. I really want to know." Bonnie asked me. "Well if you want a hint, it's not the Fire type. That's all I'll say" I answered. I wanted everyone to be surprised with what I chose. Bonnie clearly wasn't interested in waiting.

"You know Max... I can't wait until I go on my own journey." She said. I didn't know she was going on one in the future. "So when does your journey start?" I questioned her. "Well, I turn ten while Ash is at the Pokemon League, so I guess when he's done with the League… I can't wait until then…" Bonnie seemed both excited and nervous.

"Well where are you gonna travel?" I asked her. "I don't know yet. I think I'll travel around Kalos again. When I travelled with my brother, Ash, and Serena I felt like I was just the kid. I want to travel Kalos again but actually battle people. I'm gonna take on Pokemon showcases and gyms!" Bonnie now seemed super excited. Also going after both the Pokemon League and the Master class? She wanted to do it all it seemed. "Well good luck on your journey Bonnie!" I exclaimed. "Same goes to you too Max!" She said back.

We went back inside.

"You guys were out there for almost two hours. What were you doing?" Clemont asked us. "We were just talking big brother…" Bonnie answered his question. "Alright. Just checking. Well it's almost midnight. Time to us all to turn in for the night. "I guess so" I said.

Clemont and Ash went to on room, Serena and Bonnie to another. Luckily, May checked us into a room while I was talking with Bonnie. It's odd. I originally was only coming here to get a Pokemon and stay in Kalos… Bonnie made me change my mind….

Me: Yeah. I tried to make this chapter a bit more Fourthwheelshippy. Hope you guys liked it! As always, read and review! Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay! Another chapter! I'm having a ton of fun writing this. I think I'm gonna love this chapter a lot too. I'm also gonna say Squishy (Zygarde Core) isn't in the story. It's pointless.

Max's POV

Alright! Time to get my Pokemon today! Professor Sycamore is coming here to meet me here in Snowbelle City. I've officially made my choice on which Pokemon I'm choosing. Hopefully no one else figured it out.

"Hello!" Someone said. I had no idea who. "It's me! The professor!" He said. "Professor Sycamore!" I didn't think he'd be coming this early in the morning. "So Max, have you decided which Pokemon you'll be choosing?" The professor asked me. He brought out the Pokemon. Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. I stood there in awe. "Professor… I've made my decision. I'm going to choose Chespin".

I said that plain and clear. I thought everyone would think I wanted Froakie. Instead, Bonnie and May said in unison, "I knew it!" "How? I thought I had you all" I was confused. "Well you said you weren't choosing the fire type starter. You also said you wanted a Pokemon that evolved into a fighting type yesterday. I put the pieces together" Bonnie said. May was confused how Bonnie knew this just shrugged it off and assumed this is probably what they talked about. She said "Yeah. I just knew 'cause you're my little brother. I know what kinds of Pokemon you love". "Well isn't this quite comical. Well here you go Max. Here's your very own Chespin" The Professor gave me my Chespin. "So I guess it's time for our battle Max isn't it?" Ash said. "You know it Ash. Let's go to the battlefield".

After that, we went to the battlefield to have our battle. The match I'd been waiting for for years was finally about to happen! May took it upon her to be the referee.

"This is a 1 on 1 match between Max Maple and Ash Ketchum! Battle begin!" May said to kick off the battle. "Let's go Chespin!" I said. "Ches Chespin!" Chespin came out of it's pokeball and was instantly ready for battle. "Alright. Let's go Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu was ready for the battle it had also been waiting for for a long time.

-I'm doing battles in script style-

Ash: Alright Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!  
Max: Chespin Vine Whip let's go!

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

Chespin: Chespin!

Their attacks clashed. Chespin was struggling to hold back Pikachu's tail but just couldn't. Pikachu hit Chespin with its tail and Chespin was thrown back, clearing taking a lot of damage.

Max: Chespin! Please be okay! You gotta get up!

Chespin: Che- Pin-

Max: Now let's go! Use Tackle!  
Chespin: Chespin!

Ash: Okay Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!  
Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKA!

The two pokemon clashed but Chespin went flying. When it fell back down it was out cold.

May: Chespin is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!

Well that was it. Ash won our promised battle. I guess it has been a couple years so his strategy may change. "Well we can battle next when Chespin heals! Ready Dedenne?" Bonnie said and asked her partner. "De ne ne!" Dedenne said. "Wait Bonnie, you're battling him? With Dedenne?" Clemont asked with obvious concern in his voice. "I sure am Clemont" Bonnie said. "It'll be a great warm up for my journey!". "I guess so. But be careful. He may have just gotten his first Pokemon but I get the feeling he'll be tough to beat…" Clemont responded. "He may be. I sense he and Chespin already formed a bond" Professor Sycamore chimed in. "They were quite powerful to stand even the first attack that Pikachu launched".

After Nurse Joy healed my Chespin, right before I battled Bonnie. I got to know my Chespin.

I needed to be comfortable with it and it needed to be comfortable with me.

"You ready yet Max? Dedenne's raring to go!" Bonnie said. "Yeah Bonnie. We're ready" I said to her.

We went outside. It was time to battle Bonnie. Another match I'd been waiting for. This one however is a bit more fair. She, like me, has little experience and is my age. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Bonnie Baudin and Max Maple! Battle begin!" May said, kicking off the battle.

Bonnie: Alright Dedenne let's go!  
Dedenne: De ne!  
Max: Chespin come on out!  
Chespin: Chespin!

Max: Chespin! Tackle let's go!

Bonnie: Alright Dedenne use Nuzzle!

They clashed. Chespin took little damage but ended up paralyzed. Dedenne, being small, went flying after that Tackle but quickly regained its balance.

Max: Chespin you okay?  
Chespin: Che-pin…

Bonnie: Now Dedenne use Play Rough!

"Dedenne knows Play Rough? Since when?" Clemon asked Bonnie. "For a few weeks now!" She responded.

Max: Chespin use Pin Missile!

Pin Missile was supposed to stop Dedenne from landing another attack. That failed. Dedenne hit Chespin hard. But Chespin, without Command whipped it back with Vine Whip.

Max: Wow good job Chespin! Thinking on your feet huh?  
Chespin: Chespin!

Dedenne: De de ne de ne!  
Bonnie: Alright Dedenne use Bite!  
Max: Chespin Vine Whip go!

Dedenne bit onto Chespin but once again, it got whipped off. Both pokemon had fainted in the commotion.

May: The battle is a tie! Congratulations both of you!

"I can live with that. Bonnie you're quite good" I told her. "Thanks Max. You were amazing too" She blushed. I wondered then, does she like me back? Nah. I'm too sucked into my own head.

May's POV

I'm glad my brother is gonna become a great trainer. He proved he's worth the effort when he tied with Bonnie in that battle.

"May?" Ash asked me. "Yeah Ash?" I responded. "We're taking a train to the Pokemon League tomorrow. It starts the day after in the morning. Would you like to join us?" He was asking as if I'd actually question going with him. "Of course Ash!" I exclaimed so loud it made an Exploud sound quiet. "Hey um… Ash? Could I talk to you?" I asked him, hoping he'd say yes. "Sure May. What is it?" He said yes. Phew. "Come" I dragged him outside to the Pokemon Center's 2nd floor balcony.

"You know. I miss the days when we were travelling back in Hoenn and Kanto. Drew, Harley and Soledad were driving me nuts through Johto and Sinnoh. I missed you. I missed Brock too. I missed our travels, the old times too" I started to tear up. "May… I miss those days too. Sure these travels are great, but they're not the same as when I travelled with you…" Ash was comforting me… I loved it when he did that. He wrapped his arm around me. "Ash… There were some feelings I… never understood until I saw you leave at the Wallace Cup… Ash… Please don't let this affect our friendship. But…. I love you Ash Ketchum!"

Ash's POV

Did she just say that? What? She loves me? Like a friend? Or more…?

"Ash…" She said. Then, she pulled me in and kissed me on the lips softly. Oh my god! We did it! We kissed! Ever since she left for Johto I knew I was in love with her. I'm glad that never faded over the years. "I love you too" I whispered to her. She leaned on my shoulder, I leaned on her head. We stayed there, like that. Staring into the night sky.

Bonnie's POV

After May and Ash ran off somewhere, I took Max outside again. I needed to try to tell him some super important things as well.

"So Max, that battle was awesome! Don't you think?" I said to him. "Sure was Bonnie! Your Dedenne was amazingly talented!" He said back. I must have blushed a whole lot because he responded with, "Um…. Bonnie? You okay?". "Oh yeah, I'm fine" I gave my answer. I was out of my little world. He's just too cute!

"Max?", "Yeah Bonnie?" he questioned back. "When are you leaving for your journey?" I asked him, hoping for an amazing opportunity. "I'm leaving after Ash wins the Kalos league of course! Then I'm off and around the Kalos region!". YES! He's starting his adventure the same time as me! It's time for me to ask another question.

"Max?... Could I travel with you? We'll have so much fun! Plus, I know the Kalos region really well!" I asked him if I could go with him… Please please say yes… "Of course you can Bonnie!" He responded. "Alright!" I shrieked "Then I'm coming along with you!". He giggled a bit "Great!".

"Well… there's also more I wanna tell you Max…" I said. "Go on…" He responded. He looked a bit confused but welcoming to whatever I said. I could tell we'd at least be great friends. "I like you Max… a lot" I said it. "Wait really! I like you too? Wait… lemme clarify, how do you like me?" He asked me with a puzzled tone to his voice. "I like your hair, your smile, your love of pokemon, the way you look too…" what am I doing? He's probably as dense as Ash is! "Same goes here Bonnie" He liked my hair, my smile, my looks, my love of pokemon?

Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed so much you woulda thought my face was a Tamato Berry. "I like you too Bonnie". With that we stayed outside. I was leaning on his shoulder, him on my head, looking at the pretty night sky… until Clemont came and ruined it all.

"Bonnie, Max!? Where are you guys?". I sighed "Over here Clemont…" That's just how he ticked me off the most. Ruined everything for us. "Come inside guys. It's 11:30PM. It's time for you two to go to bed" Clemont said. "Okay" Max and I said in unison. We both blushed.

We went inside and all of us went to sleep.

Me: It took me 7 hours to write this long ass chapter. Well it was worth it. Advanceshipping and Fourthwheelshipping at the same time. Personally my favorite chapter so far. I also want to say that I am not uploading these according to a schedule. I'm just uploading these when I want to. These are all uploaded, edited, and published. As always guys, review please! I could use it! Well back to writing, peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I swear the last chapter was amazing in my opinion. I really think I'm getting better as a writer, but of course, that's up to all of you to decide. If you've been reading, thanks a lot! This story is planned to be about 7 chapters long. Possibly more or possibly less. I'm not really sure. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Serena's POV

Last night when May went to bed she looked even happier than usual. When she dragged Ash off she better not have made a move on him. I DO NOT need another Miette.

"Alright guys! Let's get to the train! We have about an hour to get there so let's go early!" Ash exclaimed. He seems to be like his normal self. But that gives away nothing about what May and he talked about last night. We left for the train station which wasn't gonna be a long walk. It was about a 20 minute walk.

"So Ash, you're ready to win the league I bet?" May asked him. "Oh you bet I am! I haven't won a league in over 5 years" He responded. "I didn't know you've won a league before Ash. Which one?" I chimed in. I wanted to stop May with what she could possibly be doing. May, surprisingly, didn't flash a glare at me. Is this girl really that nice or does she not know I'm distracting Ash from her? Whatever. I can live with either of those options right now. "I won my first and only league so far in the Orange Islands. Which was pretty much a mini-league. It helped me get recognition from fellow trainers, but it wasn't major" Ash gave me an answer. I didn't know he'd won a league before. "But this time, things are different! We're gonna win this time!" He shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu added, also excited about the Kalos league.

"Ah! We're almost there!" Bonnie said. "I'm getting super cold!". "Here" Max gave her his jacket. He clearly got a hint. "Thank you Max" she blushed like wild. What was going on with those two? Were they slowly forming a relationship? I had no idea. But right now, that wasn't what I was wondering. I needed Ash and May's potential relationship to be terminated!

May's POV

What was that all about? Max and Bonnie? Max gave his jacket to A GIRL in 20 degree weather. Willingly. Whatever. That's for them to figure out. We finally arrived at the train station 30 minutes after we left. Max and I bought tickets because we needed to buy some. "Geez. 400 pokedollars each? I could buy 2 days worth of meals for myself and Max with that much money!" I was a bit ticked off but I gave in, as there was no other way I was going with Ash, so I paid up.

The train arrived 10 minutes after sitting in the station. "ATTENTION PASSENGERS! THE 10 O'CLOCK TRAIN TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE HAS ARRIVED. PLEASE GATHER YOUR ITEMS" the ridiculously loud loudspeaker echoed. Nonetheless it was time to go to the Pokemon League.

Max's POV

We got away from the rest of the gang for a little bit while boarding. Since Clemont and Serena were stuck together and so were my sister and Ash, We were staying in a 2 person room next to them. "ATTENTION PASSENGERS! THE TRAIN IS LEAVING IN 2 MINUTES!" The loudspeaker screeched. "That is one really loud speaker isn't it?" Bonnie said to me. "Sure is. It's causing a ridiculous ringing in my ears" I answered. "So Max? Should we tell them we're going on a journey together, that we're kind of a thing too?" Bonnie questioned me. "I think we should wait until after Serena gets over my sister and Ash". "What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. "Well, right before we went outside to talk last night, they went upstairs to talk too. I think they're developing something" I answered her question. She looked at me a little confused but eventually she said, "well that's super cute! I've seen the way they adore each other. I have to agree with you, May just seems like she makes Ash happier". "Yeah… tell you what. We'll tell them after Serena's a bit cooled down after the train ride" I said. "Sure!" Bonnie responded quickly.

May's POV

I sat down next to Ash who just gave me the most adorable smile. His smiles are the cutest thing. I did catch Serena glaring at me once or twice before we departed. That helped me piece it together. She likes Ash. I'm not trying to be the villain in her head, but I'm not just gonna give up Ash. Not for anything on this earth. He makes my life feel whole.

"So Ash, May, how long have you two known each other?" Clemont said breaking the silence. Thank god he did that. "Four and a half years" we said in unison. "You know Ash? That reminds me, do you still have this?" I said, pulling out my half of the Terracotta ribbon from all that time ago. "Of course I do May. Like you thought I wouldn't!" Ash pulled out his half and we pulled them out and matched them. Right as that happened, "ATTENTION PASSENGERS! WE ARE NOW DEPARTING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE! WE WILL BE THERE AT AROUND 1PM. ENJOY THE RIDE" The loudspeaker boomed.

Serena's POV

What is that ribbon? What does it mean? It must be a sign of their friendship. May's known him for so long, they have things like this. "So what does the ribbon mean?" I asked them. "Well… it's a symbol of our friendship." May finished. I had to ask, "where did you two get it?". "We won it on our goodbye day. We both reached the finals of that contest but tied. So I had my Sceptile split the ribbon in half to remember each of us by" Ash answered my question very well. "Wait…" I started, "you have a Sceptile?". "Yeah he's back at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. I haven't seen him in a while…".

Ash had a Sceptile? What? Well I heard from Sawyer that Sceptile mega evolves. "Ash, you remember when Sawyer said you could mega evolve Sceptile?" I asked him. "Yeah. Of course" He responded. "Well mega evolve Sceptile in the pokemon league!" I exclaimed. "Well I would but I don't know what mega stone I have. I have to get that checked out first. Besides, what's the likelihood of it being a Sceptilite?" Ash made a valid point. There was a low likelihood of it actually being a Sceptilite. But one can hope. after about 3 hours, we hopped off the train.

Bonnie's POV

Well, it was time for Max and I to tell them our little secret. Oh who am I kidding big, like REALLY big secret. "Ready Max?" I asked him. "Yup. My sister might disapprove but who cares. It's not her right". "Same goes with my brother" I told him, "come on. Let's go tell them".

We went and joined the rest of the group.

"Hey Max, Bonnie. How was the ride?" May asked us. "It was fine May" Max replied to her. "Actually… we… have something to tell you guys…". "What is it Max?" May questioned him. She was obviously confused. "Well… Max and I are going around the Kalos region for our journey" I grabbed his hand, "together".

"What!?" Clemont screamed. "Bonnie you're gonna go with him!?". "Yeah Clemont. I'll do gym battles like Ash, showcases like Serena too" I answered him. He looked like he was about to pass out. "Why are the two of you going together?" May asked us. "Because… well… we like each other" I answered her question. "Oh that's so cute!" May replied, "Oh and Max? Be careful. And make sure she's happy. Hell comes loose when a girl isn't happy and you know that" May said teasing her little brother. "Max. Do you promise to protect my sister at all costs?" Clemont asked Max. "Clemont I'll be fine! He doesn't need to protect me!" I said practically shouting. "Well then, just make sure she's happy…" Clemont finished.

We all walked to the Pokemon Center. Knowing Max, he was outside. I joined him outside and we talked a bit.

"Well that went better than expected. I was expecting Clemont to lose his mind!" I said to Max. "Same here. I was expecting May to go bananas!" He answered. We started laughing like crazy.

Clemont's POV

May and I were sneak peeking at what those two were talking about. I was so confused. It wasn't like Bonnie to fall for a guy. Well, as long as she makes her happy. I'm okay with him.

"How dare they tease us?" May whispered to me. "Remember May, they're 10 years old. They're young. They do that" I responded. "Isn't it just so adorable though? Young love?" May said. At first, I was a little confused at what she was getting at, but I replied saying, "Yeah… they are cute… May? Do you have any problem with this?". "Not at all! They clearly bring out the joy in each other. I've never seen Max so happy before. I'm glad someone was able to bring out the sheer joy and happiness no one ever has before. So for your answer, that's why I don't mind"  
May is clearly good at giving well thought out answers quickly. But as soon as I saw what she was talking about, I saw what she meant. While my sister was pretty much always happy, it's like she's had a permanent smile stapled to her face for the last couple days. "Yeah…"

Max's POV

We were talking about cool pokemon. She said she met a Tyrunt that evolved in a Tyrantrum while saving her from falling. That's super cool. I'd shared how I met Jirachi and bonded with it. She was so evidently jealous. Then I noticed that May and Clemont were watching us.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I shouted at them. "Max? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked me. "May and Clemont are watching our conversation…" I replied. "Rude!" Bonnie shouted. "Hey we uh… actually wanted to bring you inside but got… sucked in" May said. At first I thought it was just a dumb excuse that was off the top of her head. "If you wanted to bring us inside, you could have just walked up to us and asked us to come inside…" Bonnie replied to May's stupid excuse. "Yeah. And why do you need us May?" Max added to their argument.

May's POV

Great. Now I needed a reason to bring them in. Then, a stroke of genius hit me. "It's something rather important" I said to the two. "What is it?" Max asked me. "Come inside and I'll tell you" I answered him.

We went inside. Ash and Serena were talking about Arceus knows what. I decided to tell them the important thing now. "Guys! I have… something important to say…" I said. It was time to confess. I basically dug my own hole in three words, but I guess it would make sure Serena's hands were off of him. So I was willing to do it. "Ash and I are… a thing".

Everyone gasped, Bonnie and Max celebrated "Yay!" they said in unison. I was surprised they were actually celebrating. It's like they were rooting for us all along. "I knew it!" Serena screamed. "You worthless whore!". I wasn't exactly expecting a positive reaction from her. I honestly thought she might be a bit sad, concede defeat, and move on. But no, she calls me a whore to my face.

"My sister is NOT a whore! You take that back! She's kind, talented, smart, and she makes Ash happy! If you really loved Ash, you'd let him be happy instead of insulting the love of his life!" Max shouted back at her. I wasn't expecting that either. But he stood up for me. What true siblings do.

"B-but wahahah!" Serena ran off to her bedroom. "Thanks for helping me there Max" I said to him. "No problem. That's what true siblings are for. They stick up for each other right?" He replied. "Yeah…".

We went over to the cafeteria to grab some food. I felt mad at Serena for calling me that name, but I also knew how she felt. I wanted to apologize to her for Max's reaction, but I had to thank him later.

We all grabbed our food and ate. "I can't wait for tomorrow! I got some of my past pokemon for the league and the professor identified what mega stone I have!" Ash exclaimed. "Really? What pokemon?" I asked him. "Glad you asked. Come on out guys!" A Glalie, a Krookodile, and a Cyndaquil appeared out of the three pokeballs he threw out. "Hey guys! It's been so long!" He practically lost it. He hugged the three pokemon with all his might it seemed. Right after that, Glalie flew right up next to me and nuzzled my cheek. "Brr… Glalie that's cold. But nice to see you too!". "Glalie!" It was happy to see me. I just remembered this pokemon knows me. "Ash? Is this the Glalie back from way back then?" I asked him. "Sure is May. It seems to remember you too!" He answered.

"Ash, why'd you bring out these Pokemon?" Clemont asked as Glalie went to nuzzle Max's cheek. "Because, these three Pokemon are all some of my strongest back from Johto, Hoenn and Unova. Glalieite turned out to be the mega stone that I had, and Glalie was a Pokemon from the past that I had. While it wasn't for Sceptile, it was still for another Pokemon I just so happened to have" Ash answered him.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get Serena some food. Be right back!" I told them. I grabbed her some of the things I've seen her eat over the past couple days. Some rice balls, Tomato soup, and a small vanilla cake. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

She opened it and just said, "What do you want" in a mixture of a nasty and hurt tone. "I just wanted to bring you some food" I said. "Thanks May…" she said. She looked a bit embarrassed that I was giving her food even though she'd been harsh to me. "Look May, I'm sorry about what I said" she started crying. "It was first instinct. I've known Ash for almost ten years now and it just felt horrible to lose him…" she was sobbing now.

"Don't take it too hard on yourself. I know how you feel. A few years back, when I really thought I fell in love with my rival, my other rival swooped in and stole him from me. I called her a piece of shit. She wasn't as nice as I try to be and decided to just hate me for what I called her that day. Even though I apologized, she still decided to make my life a living hell. She egged me in my sleep, made sure I WATCHED them do… it, and even went so far as to dump me in a pool and seal it shut. She tried to kill me that day. Luckily after that, he dumped her. Serves her right" I said to her. "Wow May, you've really been through a lot of stuff" she replied. "I hope we can still be friends…". "Of course we can" I replied. We started giggling and talking about other things. After a while, we noticed a lot time had gone by.

"Wow! It's 10:30! We've just been talking for two hours!" She told me. "Yeah" I yawned. "Let's turn in for the night". "Okay May. See ya tomorrow. And May?" She asked. "Yeah Serena?" I replied to her. "I'm glad to be friends again…". "Me too." I finished.

With that, I left the room, went to my room 2 doors down,before I went in, I looked downstairs to see where the others were. "I guess they went to sleep" I said to myself. I went inside my room, turned in and went to sleep.

Me: Another mega long chapter! Ideas just keep a flowin'. I'm having WAY to much fun writing this aren't I? The next 3-4 chapters will have focus on the pokemon league. I'm not revealing what will happen, but this is fanfiction. You can probably guess. Oh well. That's it for me for today. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: This is like, the 5th chapter written in one night. I'm having way too much fun with this. The last chapter was so massive, but I loved it personally. Anyways, here's the next chapter. May the battles (and tons of script mode) begin!

Ash's POV

Man May just left and went last night. Who knows where she went off to. Anyway, time for the Kalos league! Let's do this! The major details were revealed online. There are 128 trainers in the league, which means 7 rounds. 3 of which were happening today across the 5 stadiums the Kalos league had. They really knew how to get things done didn't they.

"Ash!" I heard May call. "Hey May. Where did you go last night?". "I made up with Serena!" She exclaimed happily. "How!?" I was seriously confused. Last thing I heard Serena call her was a whore. Now their friends again? What in the world? "Well you gotta go to the stadium now. Which one is it again?" She asked me. There was a big stadium and four smaller ones with different colors. There were the Big Stadium, Purple Stadium, Orange Stadium, Green Stadium, and the Pink Stadium. "The Orange Stadium. Tell all the others okay?" I told her. "Right Ash! Good luck!" She said right as I left for Orange Stadium.

The first three rounds today were all one on one. Not too hard right? I brought Pikachu, Glalie, and Hawlucha with me for these first few battles. After about a 5 minute walk, I arrived at Orange Stadium. I walked inside, into the entry room.

"Welcome. Now are you a challenger?" I was asked by the desk clerk. "Yep. I'm Ash Ketchum" I told her. "Alright. You're all set. Please go down that hallway to my left" She pointed towards that hallway at the corner of the small looking entrance. Soon enough, I saw about 30 trainers around, all just prepping their Pokemon for battle. Soon enough, I heard the announcer of this stage say something.

"Welcome to the Orange Stadium section of the Pokemon League!" The man said. He seemed genuinely excited about his job. In this stadium we have 32 contestants who will battle it out! Only 4 will move on to tomorrow's events! Let's get the ball rolling!

The battles started. The first match, was a girl who looked older than me against a boy who looked a bit younger. She used an Aurorus while he used a Braviary.

Boy: Braviary! Sky Attack!  
Girl: Alright Aurorus, hit it with a Freeze Dry…

Her Freeze Dry hit Braviary mid-air, causing Braviary to freeze, hit the ground then fall and shatter the ice, taking massive damage.

Girl: Now Aurorus! Use Rock Slide!

The Aurorus launched the powerful Rock Slide at the Braviary. It didn't stand a chance.

Robert (announcer): Braviary is unable to battle! Aurorus is the winner! Which means, the match goes to Lani (that's a Hawaiian name. I hope you get what I'm hinting at here).

The crowd went nuts seeing such a powerful pokemon like that. She's pretty powerful indeed.

There were the rest of the battles after that. Mine was the last one.

Robert: This match is between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Lily Jacobs of Castelia City! Battle begin!

Ash: Go Hawlucha!  
Hawlucha: Lucha!  
Lily: Let's go Lilligant!  
Lilligant: Li-gant!

Lily: Lilligant! Petal Dance go!

Ash: Hawlucha use Flying Press with Aerial Ace!

Those attacks collided in an instant. Hawlucha took small amounts of damage but got through the Petals and hit Lilliagant hard. Really really hard. "YEAH ASH! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!"  
I heard May scream in the crowd. I saw she was too my left in the front row. I waved to her but tried not to get distracted.

Lily: What? Impossible! Lilligant use Mega Drain!

Ash: Hawlucha use Focus Blast!  
Lilligant: Liiiiligant!  
Hawlucha: Lucha!

I knew she would pull something like that. It's a Lilligant. It specializes in draining moves. So I taught Hawlucha a special, new move, that could work against that problem. The attacks didn't collide seeing as Lilligant's stayed inside of it. Lilligant fainted upon impact.

Robert: Lilligant is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ash and Hawlucha! That concludes the first round matchups! Time for a 1 hour break.

The crowd cheered loudly for us. We won and I was happy. I didn't expect to lose, but prepared for the worst. I walked outside as we were taking a lunch break. May ran up to me and shrieked,

"Ash you were amazing! You've gotten so much better since Hoenn!". "Well what'd you expect? It's been three and a half years since that league sis." Max remarked to her. "Yeah, you're right I guess but still, having Hawlucha use Focus Blast over a physical move was just like the unpredictable Ash we all know and love" May said and I blushed. "Come on. Let's get some lunch" She said.

About 50 minutes later. I said see ya later and ran back to orange stadium. The next match-ups were decided. I was up first this time.

Robert: This is a battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Alex Martin of Laverre City. Battle begin!

Ash: Let's go Pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Alex: Come on out Golem!  
Golem: Golem!

This was gonna be tough. I knew Golem was part Ground so Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle were useless. But Iron Tail and Brick Break could be handy.

Alex: Golem! Use Rock Wrecker let's finish this with one hit!

Ash: Pikachu! Brick Break let's go!

Pikachu went right for it. It was originally just to stop the rock, however Pikachu kept going through it and it hit Golem with all the downward momentum it gained.

Alex: Golem are you okay!?  
Golem: Gol-

Ash: Now let's go Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Pikachu let its Iron Tail fly right into Golem. Knocking it out on impact.

Robert: Golem is unable to battle! Which means, the battle goes to Ash and Pikachu!

The crowd, once again lost it. I went back into the backstage area. I watched the battles afterwards. That Lani girl was right after me, facing a guy with some tough looking Pokemon…

Lani: Let's go Glaceon!

Glaceon: Glaceon glace!

Boy: Pyroar go!

Lani: Glaceon use Frost Breath go!  
Glaceon: Gla-ceon!

It landed a direct hit. I was surprised to see Pyroar had seemed to take a ton of damage from those attacks.

Boy: Pyroar use Flamethrower!

The attack landed a direct hit. Glaceon being an ice type, I expected to see a whole lot of damage on it. But nope. It looked like it wasn't attacked at all. "What!? HOW!?" He screamed.

She just chuckled and said,

Lani: Glaceon, use Water Pulse.

With that Pyroar was down and out. People though she was out the moment her matchup was chosen. But she pulled through leaving the battle without a scratch.

Robert: Wow… P-Pyroar is unable to battle! Gla-Glaceon is the wi-winner!

The crowd stood there in awe for a second then clapped it up for her. She was clearly a very talented trainer. The rest of the matches went by without any victories too exciting. It was now time for round 3.

Robert: Here are your matchups!

I was up against some guy. I was really hoping to face that Lani girl. She seems like a real powerhouse. I was in the second matchup. First up was just a random battle. Nothing too exciting came from it. Then, it was my turn.

Robert: This a matchup between Joshua Vander of Anistar City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Battle begin!

Ash: Let's go Glalie!  
Glalie: Gla-lie!

Joshua: Come on out Meowstic (male)!

Meowstic: Meow! Meowstic!

Ash: Glalie! Mega evolve!

It went under its mega transformation. It was the first time so far in this stadium the crowd was watching one happen. I remembered I shoulda tried this before. I never did. I just hoped it work.

Mega Glalie: Glalie!

The crowd went crazy with cheers. I looked over at Glalie and realized it must have worked. It looked like what I saw in my pokedex.

Ash: Alright let's go Crunch!

Glalie crunched onto Meowstic. After about 10 seconds of harsh biting it frost breath attacked it and hit it to the ground. It was out cold.

Robert: Incredible… Meowstic is unable to battle! Ash and Glalie are the winner!  
Ash: Alright! Tomorrow here we come

Right after that, it transformed back into regular Glalie. I returned it and walked out of the stage and back into backstage. I wanted to watch Lani battle again. I'm learning so much from her tactics that I hope to use against her in battle.

Robert: Battle Begin!

Lani: Let's go! Beautifly!  
Beautifly: Beautifly!  
Girl: Come on out Talonflame!

Lani: Beautifly! Psychic!  
Girl: Talonflame! Flame Charge!

Beautifly caught the Talonflame mid flight. It decided to bash it around, bang it into walls too. It eventually after about 45 seconds of bashing threw it down. Knocked out on the floor. That was even tactics. Just pure brute force.

Robert: Lani is the victor!

She made it to the top 16 with me. Okay. I REALLY want to battle her. It was 7PM after the day's events were over. May came up to me and hugged me. "How've you been?" She asked me.

"Thinking a bit. I really want to battle that Lani girl. She's really strong" I answered her. "Yeah she is. But Ash, congrats on at least scoring top 16!" She congratulated me. "Thanks May". After that, we all went to go eat dinner. After we ate, we all went our separate directions, Serena and Clemont talking about Arceus knows what, Bonnie and Max talking outside, and May and I standing on the balcony.

May's POV

I must say, Ash has come such a long way since I was travelling with him around Hoenn. He's really learned how to harness his true strength.

"Ash. You've really gotten so much stronger over the years" I said to him. "Nah. That's just complimenting me isn't it?" He joked a bit. "I love you so much Ash" I told him and kissed him on the nose. "I love you too May" He responded. We sat there, enjoying the peaceful silence for a bit longer.

Bonnie's POV

Max and I went to go talk outside. We had to plan, where would we start the journey? Santalune City? Yeah. That makes sense. "So I was thinking maybe we could start at Santalune City? It's the closest gym from here and even has a showcase in a few weeks" I told him. "Sure. We'll start there Bonnie" He responded.

After a couple of seconds of silence, I pecked him on the cheek. "I love you Max…" I whispered. "I love you too Bonnie…" We sat a bit closer and enjoyed looking at the stars.

"Max? Bonnie? It's getting late! Time to come in!" I heard Serena say. "Coming!" We said in unison. We walked in and went to sleep for the night.

Me: I'm loving this WAY too much! I wrote all the first five chapters in one day. That's ridiculous. I need to seriously cool my jets. I just CAN'T though. By the way more on Lani will be explained as she does have a small role in the story that helps lead to a big decision. Oh well! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello guys! 6th chapter in one day (What the hell is wrong with me?). Well I got nothing to say quite yet. Oh well. I keep forgetting to do this, but I don't own Pokemon.

Ash's POV

I woke up and did the same thing as yesterday. Since there were 16 contestants left, they were having two matches each of the semi quarter finals in separate stadiums. Today, I was in the green stadium.

I rushed off to the stadium where I needed to be. I walked through the entry room about 5 minutes after running as fast as I could.

"Ash Ketchum ma'am." I told the desk lady. "Alright. You're all set for today's matches. Head through that hallway" She pointed to the one on her right this time. "Thank you ma'am!"

I walked down the hallway. I was already in the top 16! I'd be in the semi-finals if I made it through today. I was seriously hoping I would battle Lani already. If not, battling her in the finals would be even better.

Chelsea (This stage's announcer): Welcome to the green stage day two events! These matches are all two on two matches! Here are today's semi-quarter final match ups!

I was in the first battle. Lani wasn't in this stage. I needed to win these matches so I could battle her later. I walked up to the stage.

Chelsea: This is a match up between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Chris Louis of Cyllage City! Battle begin!

Ash: Let's go Infernape!  
Infernape: Nape nape!  
Chris: Let's go Diggersby!  
Diggersby: Dig dig!  
Ash: Infernape use Close Combat!  
Chris: Diggersby use Tackle!

The two attacks collided. Diggersby fainted on impact which was kinda ridiculous.

Chelsea: Diggersby is unable to battle which means Infernape wins!

Chris: Come on out! Unfezant!  
Unfezant: Unfezant!  
Chris: Use Air Cutter!  
Ash: Dodge it Infernape! NOW use Fire Punch!

Infernape punched the bird which also fainted on impact. This guy got here how? Or is Infernape just really strong?

Chelsea: U-U-Uhhh…. Oh! Inf-Infernape wins the match! Which means Ash wins!

The crowd was completely silent! They started to cheer. Louder and louder. They really loved what they saw. Well we made it to the quarter finals. I returned Infernape and tried to go catch at least a glimpse of Lani's battle.

Lani: Lopunny! Use Double Kick!  
Boy: Use Dig Sandslash!

It was too late for that Sandslash. Her Mega Lopunny was way too fast to even start digging.

Robert: Lani wins!

She's really talented! I wonder…. Will I ever beat her? Her tactics and high level pokemon just can't seem to be matched.

The quarter finals matches went by in a breeze. Nothing interesting happened and I didn't get to see Lani's match. However, I did hear a kid say her Slurpuff totally overpowered that other girl's Dragalge. So she made it too. Semi finals were this evening. It was Me, Lani, some other girl and another guy. "Welcome to the semi-finals!" Chelsea said.

The crowd absolutely loses their shit.

"We're gonna see those matchups now! Here they are!" She exclaimed.

I STILL wasn't matched up with Lani. Hopefully she'd win her semi-final match so I could battle her. I'll be honest. I've never made it farther than this point in a pokemon league before. So getting any farther would be a milestone. I was matched, however with a strong boy who'd also proven his strength during the tournament.

Chelsea: This is a matchup between Nick Ronald of Aquacorde Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Battle begin!

Ash: Cyndaquil! Come on out!  
Cyndaquil: Cynda!  
Nick: We got this Aegislash.

Aegislash: Slash!

Man that was one ominous looking Pokemon.

Nick: Aegislash! Use Flash Cannon!  
Aegislash: Aegi!  
Ash: Cyndaquil use Fire Blast!

Cyndaquil shot out a MASSIVE flare. Covering half the field. I was wowed by what it was doing. Cyndaquil never had this much strength. It charred the Aegislash to bits leaving it in pieces.

-skip to final battle-

Pikachu was my last hope at winning this battle. After Aegislash went down, his Malamar took down both Cyndaquil and Greninja. Pikachu took it down with ease but it struggled to take down the boy's Mega Salamence.

Nick: Let's end this! Dragon Pulse!  
Ash: Not on my watch! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

Both of them launched their attacks. A massive, green explosion went up overhead. Nick and I watched with hope in our eyes that our Pokemon would win. When the cloud cleared what we saw was the result.

Chelsea: Salamence is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Which means Ash moves on to the finals!

The crowd cheers, I celebrated my new milestone too! Now, I wanted to face Lani. The girl who had been the star of the league since we saw her Aurorus. I decided to walk back inside and watch her battle. Hoping she'd win so I could battle her. If I wanted to win or lose in the finals. I wanted it to be an honorable opponent. However, their battle was in another stadium so it could still be going on. With luck on my side, it was. The screen displays that Lani has run the whole battle on her one Glaceon while her opponent's pokemon, Aromatisse, and Vivillon, fainted. The girl's Bisharp was her last hope.

Girl: Bisharp! Use Iron Head!  
Lani: Glaceon! Water Pulse!

Glaceon slipped up the path Bisharp was running and caused it to slip. At the right moment,

Lani: Glaceon! Frost Breath!

Glaceon froze the Bisharp in place. It was hopeless for her.

Lani: Glaceon let's finish this. Use Ice Shard!

Glaceon: Gla-ceon!

Bisharp was knocked out cold.

Robert: Bisharp is unable to battle! Lani and her Glaceon move on to fight in the finals against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!

Lani's POV

Yes! Glaceon is the absolute best! I'm so glad she's my partner. Now, I get to battle the star of the league in the finals. Ash Ketchum. I've been watching all of his battles and now, I'm gonna use all his tactics to beat him. Sure, I'm a bit nervous. From what I hear the people talking about he's the strongest one here. But still, I'm in the finals in the Kalos league. Oh what they'll say back in Alola…

May's POV

Ash made it to the finals! He's never done that before! He's become really strong. I wonder it he can beat Lani though. She's proven to be one of the league's best trainers.

"Ash that was amazing!" I said running up to him. "I can't believe it. I'm in the finals! And I get to face the strongest person here too!" He exclaimed. "Oh really? Honestly I was super excited to face you. I honestly thought you had the most power" Someone said.

"Huh? Oh hi Lani" Ash said. "Nice to finally meet you. I hope you realize why you're the most powerful one here" She told him. "Nope. Not a clue why you think that" He answered her quite puzzled. "It's because of your MASSIVE variety of Pokemon. The only Pokemon you've used twice is that Pikachu on your shoulder. You're unpredictable. From watching others, I could figure out what they would use and counter it with ease. But you, you're so unpredictable, that I don't know WHAT you'll throw at me tomorrow! That's what I think, at least." She said. "See you all later. Nice meeting you all too!" She walked away.

"So that's who you're facing tomorrow huh?" Bonnie asked. "I've seen her battle too. She's really strong. Be careful Ash" Bonnie said. "You know I will right? I'm gonna use all I got to beat her! I've never gotten this far. I'm not losing now!" Ash exclaimed.

We all went back to the Pokemon Center. It was about 9PM so Bonnie and Max talked inside for a change. They just can't get enough of each other. It's just too cute. The rest of us talked about what we'll be doing after Ash wins the league hopefully.

"Well, I have three Princess keys. I'll compete in the Master Class which is like the Grand Festival. Then I'll continue my journey alone. You May?" She asked me. "I uh… I don't know…"  
"Well I have a suggestion!" Someone said. "Lani!" Ash exclaimed. "Go to the Alola region. They have a pokemon league, and contests Miss Princess of Hoenn" She said. I was awfully confused why she suggested that. So I asked,

"Why Alola?" I asked her. "I've seen you've been to Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh and have competed in those grand festivals. By the way, congratulations on winning in Sinnoh. But yes, why Alola? Well it's a tropical beauty. The only Archipelago region on earth. New pokemon are there too for that matter! I think Alola is a great place for you all to go. After all, I'm from there. I know" Lani said. "Wow! New Pokemon! I'm all over the idea! And May! There are contests for you to compete in. We could go together. Start travelling again too. How's that sound?" Ash had said to me.

The Alola region… I'd never heard of it before. It was tropical which would remind me of Hoenn too. "Sure Ash. Let's do it!" We shook on it. "Glad to see a decision made! Ash! Good luck in our battle tomorrow" Lani Said. "Thanks Lani! You too!" Said Ash. She giggled a bit and said, "Thanks" and she walked away.

"Man I'm super excited for tomorrow! I can't wait to win!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Ash win it all!" I said. "Yeah me too" Clemont said. After a while we all got tired. It was about 10:30PM. We went to go grab Max and Bonnie from there constant state of cutesy talking. After that we all went to sleep.

Me: Well now I hope you see Lani's other purpose of the story as it was pretty important. By the way, this story's purpose is to branch off into two separate adventures. I'm pretty sure you can guess which ones if you've read this far. Okay I have issues. I wrote 6 chapters in 15 hours (please help me). Anyway, time to write the final chapter! Tomorrow… I'm tired… Let me also say that I will be writing out in full the battle between Ash and Lani. Because I know I've been loosely skipping battles but that was because it wasn't the point. Now it is the point so I'm not skipping over it. Alright peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: The final chapter of the story is upon us. It's kinda of ridiculous I wrote the whole story in 20 hours. Heads up, Ash-Greninja is not the Greninja in battle. Anyways, who will win the Kalos league? Ash or Lani? Am I gonna have to write like a 4 page battle because it's a 6 on 6? Read to find out!

Ash's POV

I was so siked for the battle against Lani today. However, it's a 6 on 6 and I've only seen her use 5 Pokemon. Glaceon and Aurorus are weak to fighting type attacks so I'll bring in Hawlucha, Beautifly is weak to Rock type moves badly so maybe Gigalith for that one. Lopunny I wanna battle with a mega however. Slurpuff is weak to Poison and Steel. Know what? Let's bring back Muk for that one. Pikachu I have to use in this battle. But that leaves me clueless with the other Pokemon I'll use. I know!

I went to the call machine at the Pokemon center. I called Professor Oak. He picked up almost immediately. "Hi my boy!" He said. "Congratulations on making the finals!". "Thanks professor! Can I get Gigalith, and Muk?" I asked him. "Please take Muk back. Even for a short time… and yes I'll go get Gigalith too" He practically whispered that first part.

The Professor walked off to go get the two Pokemon. After about 4 minutes, he returned. "Alright Ash, here they are. However your party has 6 pokemon right now. Which pokemon are you sending?" He asked me. "I'll send over Talonflame and Noivern. Here" I put them on the exchange pad. They warped away and Muk and Gigalith came on the other side. "Alright. Thanks Professor!" I exclaimed to him. "Your welcome my boy! Good luck in the finals Ash" He said and hung up after.

I started to run to the Big Stadium, where our match was. After about another 4 minutes of running, I was there. I walked inside

"Ash Ketchum?" The desk clerk said to me. "Yes sir. That's me" I responded. "Alright. You've probably guessed by now where to go. Go to the hallway to my left" He instructed me. I did as I was told and walked down that hallway. Sure enough, Lani was already there.

"Hey Ash!" Lani exclaimed. "Hey Lani! Ready for the match today?" I asked her. "You know I am. It would seem like we're the two strongest people here at this league. Why should I not be excited?" She responded. I knew what she meant. She like me was always looking for a tough opponent. I guess like I saw one in her, she saw one in me. "Good luck Ash. Don't hold back an inch okay? If I'm gonna win or lose I wanna lose to someone who has no shame in letting out their all" She said. "Same here. Good luck to you too" I said. We shook hands.

Chelsea: Today is the final matchup! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Lani Kealoha! Let the battle begin!

Ash: Let's go Muk!  
Lani: Slurpuff you're up!  
Muk: MUUK!  
Slurpuff: Puff Slurpuff!

Lani: Slurpuff! Let's go use Psychic!  
Ash: Muk use Venoshock!

Those two attacks collided. Each pokemon poured their heart and soul into that attack. The attacks, instead of colliding, past right by each other.

Lani: Slurpuff!  
Ash: Muk!

Chelsea: Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a tie!

Well that was shocking. Even with a type matchup, we still seem evenly matched up. I gotta say, teaching Slurpuff Psychic was really smart.

Ash: Let's go Gigalith!

Lani: Beautifly! Go!

Gigalith: Gig! Giga!  
Beautifly: Beautifly!

Again, I had the upper hand. At least, that's what I wanted to think.

Ash: Gigalith! Rock Wrecker go!  
Gigalith: Giga!  
Lani: Beautifly! Confusion!  
Beautifly: Beau-ti-fly!

The confusion was struggling to hold back the Rock Wrecker. Eventually Beautifly ran out of power and it hit it hard. Beautifly was out cold.

Chelsea: Beautifly is unable to battle! Gigalith wins!

Lani: Let's go! Aurorus!  
Aurorus: Aurorus…

Lani: Use Freeze Dry!  
Ash: Gigalith! Rock Slide let's go!

"How!? Rock Wrecker should've taken all of its energy!" Lani exclaimed, very surprised about what happened. "That's just how I battle" I responded.

The two attacks collided but in a massive explosion of boulders and ice, both pokemon were lost in it.

Chelsea: Both Aurorus and Gigalith are unable to battle! Another tie!

Lani's POV

Wow. He's quite good. But we still seem fairly evenly matched.

Ash: Hawlucha! Go!  
Lani: Let's go Hawlucha!

Wait what? We both sent out the same pokemon? Ok. Well then this one really can compare our strength. "Ash so this was your mystery pokemon? You saved until the right time" Ash said, probably also caught a bit off guard that I had a Hawlucha as well.

Lani: Let's go Hawlucha! Flying Press!

Ash stood there. Not making a move. Until right before Hawlucha hit, he said,

Ash: Aerial Ace now!

Lani: What?

It hit my Hawlucha before mine could hit his. It sent her flying.

Lani: Hmph, okay… Use Focus Punch!  
Ash: Use Focus Blast

It's like Ash saw something like that coming. Instead of getting close, he used a powerful special fighting attack. Hawlucha went flying again.

Ash: Now Aerial Ace let's go!

His Hawlucha went up and just knocked out mine. Well, it's safe to say now that the victory goes to Ash.

Chelsea: Lani's Hawlucha is unable to battle! Ash's Hawlucha is the winner!

Not to my surprise, he had lose only 2 pokemon. I had lost 4… well luckily for me, these next two are much stronger than the rest.

Lani: Glaceon! Come on out love!  
Glaceon: Glace!

Lani: Use Frost Breath!

I landed that attack perfectly. I could tell Hawlucha fainted on impact. The stadium looked stunned.

Chelsea: Hawlucha is unable to battle! Glaceon wins!

"Not bad. That Glaceon's clearly super strong!" Ash exclaimed. I was surprised that instead of him being a tad upset about that ridiculous loss, he was fascinated over my Glaceon's strength, which was funny.

Ash: Come on out! Greninja!  
Greninja: Ninja!  
Lani: Glaceon! Use Freeze Dry!

He dug his hole with that one. He probably was expecting a slight advantage, but I won early rounds with Glaceon using this move. Greninja was hit, but it didn't faint. It survived the attack.

Ash: Greninja! Use Night Slash

Lani: Dodge and use Freeze Dry once more!

Glaceon successfully dodged that attack. Then it hit Greninja with another Freeze Dry. I couldn't tell if Greninja fainted or not. But one could hope.

Chelsea: Greninja is unable to battle! Glaceon is the winner!

Ash's POV

Man her Glaceon is really powerful. What can I do to stop it… I know!

Ash: Pikachu! I choose you!  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
Lani: Glaceon! Ice Shard!

Ash: Iron Tail! Go!

The attacks clashed. Pikachu took a lot of damage going threw the Ice Shard. That didn't stop him. Just like me, his whole was poured into this battle right now. He wanted to win this as much as I did, if not more.

Chelsea: Glaceon in unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!

I remained on top of the battle. But her Lopunny was next…

Lani: Lopunny! Let's end this!  
Lopunny: Lopunny!

Lani: Alright Lopunny! Mega Evolve!

Lani tapped on her key stone, which tapped into Lopunny's mega stone. Within about 10 seconds it transformed

Lopunny: LOPUNNY!  
Lani: Now! Use Double Kick!

Lopunny went instantly flying to Pikachu. I had to act fast.

Ash: Pikachu use Volt Tackle

Pikachu: PIKA!

They collided in their struggle to win the match. One of them fainted. I couldn't tell who.

The other, left paralyzed. Bad news for Pikachu.

Chelsea: Pikachu is unable to battle! Lopunny is the winner!

Lopunny defeated Pikachu. That means I have one pokemon left. Hopefully he can pull it off.

Ash: Go Glalie!

Glalie: Gla Glalie!

Ash: Now Glalie! Mega evolve!

It was time for the final matchup. Between us finalists and our mega evolution Pokemon. However, Lopunny had all sorts of advantages. I thought at first glance, it was over.

Lani: Lopunny! Use Drain Punch!

Lopunny moved quickly but not nearly as fast as it was before. It still had quite a few advantages over me though. I had to think fast.

Ash: Glalie! Ice Beam!

Glalie did as it was told. It fired and attacked Lopunny before it could contact me. Maybe I did have a bit of hope to win this.

Ash: Now! Use Crunch!

Glalie attacked once more. Lopunny seemed to be overwhelmed by all the attacks being thrown at it.

Lani: What!? Come on Lopunny! Focus Blast!

Lopunny launched the attack. This was it.

Ash: Glalie use Blizzard!

Glalie launched the attack. Lopunny's struggled to get through the snowstorm. It did however, but missed. Lopunny was sucked into the storm. She had no control and was almost helpless against it. When the attack ended about 20 seconds later. The results were made…

Chelsea: Lopunny is unable to battle! Glalie wins! Which means, the Pokemon League winner is Ash Ketchum!

The crowd lost their minds. They rarely see a battle such as this one. But I won it. I won it all. We did it. After about 20 minutes of waiting backstage, the ceremony was ready. So I walked out.

"It is with immense pleasure, that I grant the Kalos Pokemon League title to Ash Ketchum! Here is the Kalos League Plaque! Congratulations on your league win!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Alright!" I shouted "I got!... The Kalos Plaque!". "Pika Pi!" Pikachu added. Also being super excited for what happened. I walked outside, out of the backstage. Next thing I knew, May was squeezing me harder than a Serperior's coil.

"Ash! You did it!" May shrieked. "I can't believe it!" She planted a big kiss on my lips. I heard Serena growl a bit. "So I guess… today is goodbye isn't it?" Bonnie asked. "I guess so Bonnie… I guess so…" Serena chimed in.

May's POV

I was so excited! The Alola region! It was a region I had never heard of. It's where Ash and I are reforging our journeys. We leave on the flight this evening though…

"Well it's 1PM guys. Wanna go grab some lunch before we all go?" Max asked us all. "Sure" I said. After that, we all went to the Pokemon Center deluxe. It was pricey but it was restaurant style. After about 10 minutes, we had seats.

"So Clemont, Serena, what will the two of you be doing? Where will you go?" I asked them. "Well, I'll be going to the Master Class in Lumiose City" Serena responded. "I'm the gym leader of Lumiose City. We'll be travelling together at least until that point" Clemont added. "Yeah but what about long term? What after that?" I questioned. "I'm not sure" They both said in unison. Of course they blushed. Ash left to go talk to someone without saying a word right after that.

Ash's POV

I went to go call the professor. I needed to return all my Pokemon. I called his number and once again, he picked up almost immediately. "Hi Ash! Congratulations on winning the Kalos league!" Was the first thing he said. "Thanks professor!" I responded. "So why'd you call Ash?" She asked me. "Well I came to deposit my Pokemon. I'm going to the Alola region with an old friend!" I answered. "And who's this old friend?" He asked me. "It's none other than May Maple!" I answered. "Pfoot!" He spit out his coffee. It was morning over there. "What? Her? Hasn't it been like 4 years since you saw her!?" He was clearly confused. "Well after she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, she came here" I gave him the reason. "Oh I see... Well now, please deposit your Pokemon" He told me. I did so. I deposited all of them with the exception of Pikachu.

Bonnie's POV

I was sick of talking about splitting up. I decided I'd just have a talk with Max again. Sure, I was excited for our journey but it would be hard to leave the rest of them behind.

"Max?" I asked. "Yeah Bonnie?" He questioned back. "Is it gonna be hard for you to leave May?" I asked him. "Not at all. She's great and all but it's time I adventure on my own. Plus she can be a pain sometimes" He answered. We spent the next few minutes just giggling about our older siblings and how paranoid they could be.

"I love you Max…" I told him. Hoping he wasn't gonna react crazy. Luckily for me, he didn't. "I love you too Bonnie" he replied. I loved it when he said that. It made me feel important, and loved.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so excited for our journey…" He said. I couldn't blame him. Travelling with someone who loves pokemon as much as I do was gonna be fun. It was gonna be even better since we cared for each other. "So am I…" I replied.

A few hours later, Clemont called us inside. It was 6PM. "Bonnie, Max! Your train is gonna be here at 6:30! Get your stuff!" Clemont told us. "Okay Clemont" I said. I flashed a smile at Max at we went inside. Holding hands.

May's POV

Max and Bonnie's train for Santalune City leaves at 6:30PM, Ash and my flight for Alola leaves at 7PM, and Serena and Clemont's train for Lumiose leaves at 8:30PM.

"Max. I'm gonna miss you" I said. "Take care" I started to tear up. I loved Max, even though he could be a pain, I cared for him. "You too May. Have fun in Alola!" Max said. "Bonnie, take care, be careful, and always care for your Pokemon" Clemont told Bonnie. "I will big brother!" Bonnie said back. We hugged our siblings and they left on their train.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! THE 6:30PM TRAIN TO SANTALUNE CITY IS NOW DEPARTING! IT WILL ARRIVE AT ABOUT 10PM. ENJOY YOUR RIDE" the loudspeaker screeched. It was really happening. They were leaving. We waved then our goodbyes.

Serena's POV

Max and Bonnie had gone off to Santalune City. Ash and May were next for their flight. We headed over to their lane. We saw the plane had already arrived.

"Well guys. This is it." Ash said to Serena and Clemont. "Thanks for the awesome travels guys! I had a blast". "No problem Ash. We had fun too after all" Clemont said to him. "ATTENTION FLYERS! THE FLIGHT TO ALOLA CENTRAL AIRPORT IS ABOUT TO DEPART. PLEASE END BOARDING IN 1 MINUTE" the loudspeaker boomed. "Well guys. Goodbye…" Ash said. They after that walked away and boarded the flight.

After about 5 minutes afterwards, they took off. Going to the Alola region. Now it was our turn to wait for our train back to Lumiose City.

"So Serena, you've toured the Kalos region. Showcases are in the Hoenn region and Kanto region too. Why not go to one of those places after the Master Class?" Clemont asked me. "I guess so. But my mom wouldn't let me run off to another region. I swear she wouldn't" I responded. "I can always compete in the Veteran Class so I could win the Master Class here". "I guess you're right" he replied. "ATTENTION PASSENGERS! THE 8:30PM TRAIN FOR LUMIOSE IS NOW BOARDING!" the loudspeaker echoed.

We boarded the train. We were going to same place, but we weren't travelling together. "THE TRAIN TO LUMIOSE LEAVES NOW. ENJOY THE RIDE" the loudspeaker boomed. Next thing we knew, we were off to Lumiose City…

 **The End**

Me: Well that was a LONG chapter as well. I hope you realized what blossomed from this chapter. The potential to write up to THREE long adventure stories. With Ash and May, Bonnie and Max, and Serena. I won't be writing Serena's story though. I don't need TWO stories in Kalos. You can look forward to a long story of Bonnie and Max's adventures starting in the near future. Ash and May's story will begin around late November, or early December because Sun and Moon haven't been released as of June 11, 2016. I also don't know any of the towns there, island names, or the story line. I have nothing to build that story on. Anyway, I'm taking a short break for a few days. Peace.


End file.
